Dulce San Valentín
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Mini-shot. Para Hino quien no pensaba regalar chocolates en esa fecha fue interesante el prepararlos basandose en las personalidades de los musicos, sin duda cada uno de ellos tenia un sabor diferente. ¡"Leve" Hihara x Kahoko! ¡reviews please!


**¡Hola! aquí vengo con mi segundo fic para La Corda D'Oro esta vez con el motivo de San Valentín, si ya se que es casi un delito abusar de la fecha pero que se le va a hacer, mi querida musa canto para mi y pues el resultado es este**

**Ademas son bien poquitos los fics de La Corda, asi que denle una oportunidad ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Oh! Y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews y leyeron ~Dueto Harmonioso~ ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Me hicieron miserablemente feliz TwT**

**Ok, pasemos a las aclaraciones: La Corda ni ninguno de sus bishies me pertenece, todo es de Koei, Yuki Kure y Kojin Ochi (videojuego, manga y anime respectivamente)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen de menos un review de cinco palabras XD ... ToT**

* * *

~Dulce San Valentín~

Miro el calendario, en tan solo dos días seria el tan ansiado día de San Valentín. Sonrió feliz pero una melodía hizo que mirara hacia la cama donde reposaba su teléfono, llevo la bocina a su oído para averiguar de quien se trataba

-¡Kaho-chan!- saludo alegremente una de sus mejores amigas

-¡Ah Mio!- le respondió el saludo de igual manera -¿Qué pasa?-

-Dime, dime ¿Ya sabes a quien le vas a dar un chocolate?-

-¿Eh?- pregunto ruborizándose. Agradecía profundamente el que tanto Mio como Nao no estuvieran ahí para ver su sonrojo –N-No… aun no-

-Hn… que mal-

-Eto… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¡Ah! Pensé que seria divertido que los hagamos todas juntas-

-¿Todas juntas?-

-Si, ya sabes Nao, tú y las demás chicas-

-Ah, ya entendí-

-Bueno piénsalo y luego…- la voz de Mio fue sustituida por la de una severa Nao –Y luego si no te apresuras llegaras tarde-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo mirando el reloj de pared que yacía en una de las paredes de la habitación –¡Oh no!- se lamento guardando su móvil en el maletín y saliendo a toda prisa junto con el estuche de su violín.

Después de tanto correr pudo llegar hasta donde reposaba la estatua de Lili en la entrada de la Academia Seiso, tomando estruendosas bocanadas de aire se dejo caer a los pies de la estatua siendo observaba por todos los estudiantes que entraban

-¿Kaho-chan?- llamo una voz masculina mirando con confusión a la pelirroja. Está alzo la mirada topándose con un par de ojos cafés

-¿Hihara-senpai?- musito viendo con interés al trompetista

-¿Te sucedió algo?- pregunto bastante preocupado mientras extendía su mano ofreciéndosela a la violinista

-Ah, no. No te preocupes- sonrió avergonzada tomando la mano del chico –Eto… ¿Hihara-senpai?- lo llamo suavemente para que este soltara su mano

-¡Ah gomen Kaho-chan!- se disculpo al tiempo de que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-N-No, no pasa nada- respondió en igual estado que el superior –B-Bueno se hace tarde ¿te parece si entramos?-

-¡Oh cierto! Vamos te acompaño- propuso inconscientemente dejando a la violinista bastante sorprendida -¡A-Ah perdona!-

-No, no te preocupes por eso. Vamos- sonrió dulcemente, el joven frente a ella le devolvió el gesto y ambos emprendieron su caminar

Varias miradas se posaron sobre los dos, tanta atención comenzaba a sofocarlos y sin mencionar lo ruborizados que estaban, pronto el salón 2-2 se hizo presente

-B-Bien, hemos llegado. Te lo agradezco Hihara-senpai-

-No es nada Kaho-chan- sonrió mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos para ir al departamento de música -¡Adiós!-

-Adiós- se despidió con un ademan y una bonita sonrisa. Una vez que el chico se perdió en la inmensidad de uno de los pasillos soltó un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos

-¡Hino-san, Hino-san!- llamaron inmediatamente varias chicas de la clase -¿Por qué llegaste con Hihara-senpai?- comenzaron a bombardearla con esa pregunta. Después de responderles a todos con la respuesta que había formulado paso a tomar asiento junto a sus dos amigas

-Eh ¿Así que llegaste con Hihara-senpai?- sonrió Nao con burla haciendo sonrojar a su amiga

-No molestes- contesto infantilmente. Sintió una insistente mirada sobre ella, miro hacia su otro lado y pudo ver a Mio con un brillo soñador en sus ojos. Rápidamente lo comprendió –Esta bien, tu ganas Mio-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El dulce olor del chocolate entro inundando por completo sus pulmones, se sintió realmente mareada y empalagada; pero después de todo había valido la pena y esfuerzo el preparar esos dulces. Se sintió feliz y satisfecha consigo misma

Decidió terminar la práctica y guardo su violín en el estuche. Sin poderlo evitar rió al recordar como había preparado los chocolates basándose en la personalidad de cada uno de sus compañeros

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un bombón fue sin duda lo más adecuado para regalarle a Shimizu, no solo porque el chelista fuera un bombón de carne y hueso sino por simple hecho de que a simple vista uno los veía de lo más suaves y sencillos. Cosa que era verdadera, él no era como otros chicos del departamento de música. Una vez conocido el rubio podía llegar a ser una verdadera y suculenta compañía, sin mencionar que en algunas ocasiones le había dado una lección de la historia de la música a la pelirroja

-_Gracias por el obsequio Kaho-senpai-_ agradeció el adormilado chico inclinando la cabeza como era de costumbre

_-No, no es nada Shimizu-kun- _sonrió amigablemente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse –_Nos vemos después-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Definitivamente lo que describía perfectamente a Yunoki eran los chocolates rellenos. Muchos a primera vista los ven dulces y apetecibles pero a la hora de llevarlos a la boca no todos disfrutaban de su relleno. Eso era Yunoki Azuma, un chocolate relleno. Mostrándose dulce y gentil con todo aquel que se le acercara y mas sin embargo en su interior afirmaba "odiar" a las personas carentes de conocimiento, ingenuas y estúpidas

_-¿Por qué me lo das Hino-san? Creí que ya no confiabas en mi- _pregunto acorralando a la chica con una mano contra una pared, con la otra sostenía el envoltorio con el chocolate

_-P-Pienso que si no lo hiciera los demás podrían sospechar de tu verdadero ser- _respondió tratando de mostrarse débil ante él

_-¿Mi verdadero ser?- _repitió con burla. Se separo de ella para mirar por la terraza en la que estaban

_-Lo comprendo, te estas burlando de mi- _declaro molesta. Sin más que decir se dirigió hacia la puerta que la conduciría pisos abajo, a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta la voz del flautista la detuvo

_-Gracias Kahoko-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tsuchiura realmente podía llegar a ser como el chocolate con leche, dulce por un lado pero agresivo por el otro. Muchas veces se había ofrecido a escucharla y ayudarla con sus problemas, claro que también tenia sus momentos de violencia y había llegado a gritarle, mas sin embargo siempre se arrepentía y pedía perdón y ella como buena persona que era solo sonreía diciendo que no había problema

Él joven pianista era un sin la menor duda un claro ejemplo del balance que se debía llevar, siendo blanco y negro por dentro pero sin dejar que un lado fuera mas que el otro

-_Gracias Hino-_ agradeció con una sonrisa que sin duda resultaría atractiva para muchos

-_No ha sido nada Tsuchiura-kun-_ contesto agitando las manos frente a si misma

_-Bueno te veo mañana-_ se despidió para ir a la cancha de futbol a practicar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El clásico chocolate amargo le hacia honor a Tsukimori, no porque el violinista fuera amargado ni nada por el estilo era simplemente que su forma de expresar las cosas era verdaderamente dura pero una vez pasado el sabor amargo uno podía encontrar cierta dulzura en él

Los primeros encuentros fueron duros pero conforme paso el tiempo la violinista se fue acostumbrando al carácter del chico sin mencionar que gracias a él pudo conocer la belleza de la música

-_No tenias porque molestarte Hino-_ comento el peliazul mirando con detalle y sorpresa la pequeña caja con chocolate casero

_-No ha sido ninguna molestia Tsukimori-kun-_ respondió agitando sus manos frente a ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-_Entonces te lo agradezco-_ hablo sonriendo levemente como casi nunca lo hacia, provocando un sonrojo aun mas fuerte en su compañera

-_Jeje bien, tengo que irme-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Finalmente pero no menos importante se encontraba Hihara, la clara representación de un chocolate blanco. No es que ella conociera todos los tipos de chocolate ni sus ingredientes, pero si sabia que el chocolate blanco era 100% dulce cosa que le recordó más de la cuenta al joven trompetista. No era que los demás no le hubieran dado una lección sobre la música pero simplemente él la había ayudado mas allá de lo que representaba tan maravilloso arte

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios a la vez que ponía una mano sobre su pecho al recordar la manera tan efusiva en la que el chico le había agradecido y también lo que ella había hecho

-_Um Hihara-senpai-_ llamo la violinista con cierto nerviosismo, el músico al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta solo para ver a la pelirroja

_-¡Kaho-chan!-_ sonrió inmediatamente al ver que era la chica quien había pronunciado su nombre -_¿Qué pasa Kaho-chan?_- pregunto inocentemente al ver que le temblaban las piernas

_-N-No es nada. B-Bueno yo solo quería… toma-_ extendió frente a el una pequeña caja forrada de plateado y con un listón verde

_-¿Para mi?-_ inquirió señalándose. La chica solo asintió avergonzada por la inocencia del senpai _–¡Whoa! ¡Muchas gracias Kaho-chan!- _agradeció abrazando efusivamente a la violinista, ella sin saber como reaccionar solo atino a pasar los brazos por la espalda del peliverde

-¡_Hihara! ¡El ensayo esta por comenzar!-_ llamo uno de los miembros del Oke Club. Al oír el llamado ambos jóvenes se separaron apenados

_-¡A-Ah lamento lo del abrazo! Eto… tengo que ir al ensayo-_

_-No te preocupes, esta bien-_ sonrió dulcemente. Justo cuando el trompetista iba a irse lo tomo por la mano colocándose de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla

-_¿K-Kaho-chan?-_ musito una vez que la chica se hubiera apartado

-_¡Suerte con el ensayo!-_ se despidió corriendo hacia el departamento general sumamente sonrojada

-_Si, gracias-_ susurro al viento antes de dirigirse con una enorme sonrisa al ensayo con la orquesta

* * *

**Bueno ya antes de irme ¡¡Feliz San Valentín!! espero que todos y todas se la pasen con sus amigos y amores y obviamente que reciban muchos chocolates**

**Jajajaja ¡Ahi tienen para escoger! Relleno, Con Leche, Amargo y Blanco o si lo prefieren tambien hay bombones. Pero recuerden que todo en exceso es malo, asi que no se vayan en vicio porque si no van a terminar con el dentista XD**

**Ok, ok. Ya me voy, se cuidan mucho ¡bye!**


End file.
